


snowfall

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Freezing to death, Gen, could be read as romantic or platonic, how i feel rn, they dont actualy die though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: He took everything in and tried to memorize every detail. Anakin’s lips, normally full and soft, were chapped and bleeding. His closed eyes covered their deep blue coloring. His skin, pale when it was once golden. Snow coated it all, even for the short time they’d been lying down.Once, Obi-Wan might have brushed the flakes off but now he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open and breathe at the same time. Still he endured to watch over Anakin. He would not close his eyes until he physically couldn’t any longer.The moment came much sooner than he would have preferred, but Obi-Wan was expecting it at the same time. With Anakin’s face clear in his mind, Obi-Wan drifted off into the cold.-Day 27: Earthquake |Extreme Weather| Power Outage
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm gonna be so excited when October is over because then I don't have whumptober- and I get to start a 21 Day Writing Challenge for my college, so _yay_

Obi-Wan shivered in the freezing wind and curled up closer into Anakin’s side. The cold was starting to seep into his bones through the thickness of his jacket, and he could feel it affecting Anakin too. It must have been worse for his former padawan, the other man preferring high temperatures due to his desert upbringing. 

Obi-Wan sighed into Anakin’s shoulder as he felt him try to suppress another violent shiver. Anakin had refused to take one of Obi-Wan’s many scarves the last few times he had offered, saying that he’d be fine, but he was obviously suffering for not bundling up. 

They’d been sent to cold planets on missions many times now, and every time, Anakin seemed to vastly underestimate how many layers he would need to feel warm. This time seemed particularly bad, if only because all of the wind. By itself it dropped the temperature several degrees colder than it already was and blew snow everywhere. 

Of course, it wasn’t as if they expected to be caught and stranded in the center of a frozen wasteland. Thankfully nothing they were doing was time-sensitive or even all that dangerous. Small mercies. 

It didn’t change the fact that both of them were trapped out here in the cold, possibly freezing to death just waiting for a rescue. Obi-Wan curled into himself tighter as he carefully looked over Anakin. Other than being cold and miserable his former padawan was as good as he could be. He’d survive- well, assuming that he and Obi-Wan were found before they froze to death. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t worried about the being found part. Even though their comms had stopped working Ahsoka had a connection to each of them that she could follow to their sides from nearly any point in the galaxy. Anakin’s strong connection to the Force was to thank for that. It had saved them more than a few times. However, Obi-Wan was worried about the threat of snow. They could stay warm for a few hours, but all of the snow would make it more difficult for Ahsoka and the clones to travel and dig them out. 

Obi-Wan turned to the entrance of the cave that was keeping them warm for now. It could barely be called a cave in all honesty, more of a deep indentation in the side of a mountain. It did well enough to shelter them from the winds and blowing snow, but there was nothing that could be used to build a fire or keep warm otherwise. It wasn’t terrible now, but with the sun dropping soon, it would become much worse. 

Which was why Anakin needed layers. Obi-Wan had more than enough. He’d anticipated it, honestly- Anakin forgetting a hat or gloves, or needing an extra scarf. Obi-Wan had raised Anakin from a child, he’d known Anakin would forget  _ something.  _ He just didn’t think it would be in these circumstances. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a hat, dear one? Or a scarf? Anything?” He pointedly stated. “No, I-” Anakin almost tried to refuse for the third time. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and stared directly into Anakin’s wanting eyes. He was shivering violently enough Obi-Wan could feel himself shake, and Anakin finally gave into Obi-Wan’s needling with a sigh. “Thank you, master.” 

“You’re very welcome, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with the barest hint of a smile. Most people wouldn’t have been able to tell it was there from just his voice, but Anakin knew Obi-Wan. The other half of the coin, Anakin knew Obi-Wan as well as he knew Anakin, and he could feel the younger man glare over at him for his tone. 

Quickly, before Anakin could change his mind, Obi-Wan unwrapped one of his scarves from around his neck and pulled Anakin closer to put it around his. When he was finished Obi-Wan leaned back and had to suppress a laugh. His fully grown padawan, now a knight, was shivering in the cold and still trying to appear strong while curled up into himself while snuggling deeper into Obi-Wan’s scarf. 

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin grumbled and pulled the scarf up over his mouth. Another strong gust forced them to curl back into each other for warmth. There wasn’t much else they could do- skin contact might have kept them warmer but without a more covered shelter it would undoubtedly be worse to undress only to be covered in ice and snow. 

“Much.” Anakin dropped his head onto Obi-Wan’s own and turned slightly to clutch at him more tightly. Obi-Wan responded in the same way, feeling like he would rip through Anakin’s outerwear with how tightly he was grabbing onto it. 

Keeping an eye on the weather outside, Obi-Wan watched as the sun dropped lower and lower on the horizon until there was only the smallest sliver of light left. With the sun gone so was their heat and Obi-Wan realized he couldn’t remember the last time either of them had shivered. 

“Anakin?” His voice cracked and Obi-Wan winced. He’d known it’d been quite some time since they’d spoken, but he didn’t think it’d be that bad. “How are you?” 

“...’Mm fine,” he mumbled back. Obi-Wan forced his eyes up to look at Anakin’s face. He hadn’t even opened them when talking, Obi-Wan realized. With the moon and stars coming out and Obi-Wan’s eyes adjusting to the dark, he could see the bits of frost covering Anakin’s eyelashes. 

As gently as he could, Obi-Wan nudged Anakin awake. He winced as he moved, the blood in his hands unused to movement and feeling pained as warmth coursed through them again. He knew he was still far below what temperature he was supposed to be, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wish for the cold again. 

The uncomfortable heat washed under his gloves and coursed up his arms and torso, down his hips and legs until every inch of him was uncomfortably warm. Without even thinking about it Obi-Wan loosened his scarf and basked in the harsh winds on his face. They traveled down further to his coat zipper to pull it down-

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s voice brought him back to what Obi-Wan was doing and he hurriedly closed the zipper again. “What were you doing?” 

“It’s called- paradoxical undressing, I believe, but it shouldn't-” Obi-Wan frowned as he forced his tongue to move. It seemed slower and slower with every word that came from his mouth. “It shouldn’t be setting in this soon. It’s only when a person has hypothermia and their nerve endings are so damaged that they begin to feel hot, even while they are freezing to death.” 

Finished speaking, Obi-Wan leaned his face back against Anakin’s. He was exhausted from even the simple words he’d said, and wasn’t sure he could have said anything more to save his life. 

“Oh,” came the simple response. Obi-Wan nodded absently and tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady. He wasn’t sure how much longer it was before he gathered the strength to talk again. 

“We need to stay awake.” Obi-Wan let his eyes drift shut even as he spoke. 

“Hm.” 

It really was so comfortable here, on Anakin’s shoulder. He felt like he could go to sleep for a thousand years and never wake up. He wanted to. 

Obi-Wan hit his thigh and hissed at the pain in his hand. “Stay awake!” he whisper-growled to Anakin as well. 

Anakin forced his eyes open and mumbled something else before closing them gently again. 

“No!” Obi-Wan yelled and shook Anakin. “You cannot fall asleep!” 

Even as Obi-Wan spoke he could feel it was useless. Without any light or heat from the sun, which was barely anything to begin with, it was nearly impossible to keep themselves warm. Despite his best efforts Obi-Wan could feel himself growing faint again. 

He grabbed onto Anakin tightly as he tipped over, bringing them both onto their sides to lay in the snow. Anakin didn’t even mumble this time and Obi-Wan had no way of knowing he was still alive other than the breath he could feel puffing gently onto his face. It was the warmest thing Obi-Wan had felt since they’d arrived on this planet. 

Obi-Wan brought their faces closer together until their breaths mingled and warmed them both. Then he forced himself to keep his eyes open and look at Anakin. 

He took everything in and tried to memorize every detail. Anakin’s lips, normally full and soft, were chapped and bleeding. His closed eyes covered their deep blue coloring. His skin, pale when it was once golden. Snow coated it all, even for the short time they’d been lying down. 

Once, Obi-Wan might have brushed the flakes off but now he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open and breathe at the same time. Still he endured to watch over Anakin. He would not close his eyes until he physically couldn’t any longer. 

The moment came much sooner than he would have preferred, but Obi-Wan was expecting it at the same time. With Anakin’s face clear in his mind, Obi-Wan drifted off into the cold.

* * *

“Here!” A worried voice, much closer to Obi-Wan than he would have expected, called out. He couldn’t open his eyes at all, feeling as if they were glued shut. Still, he would have recognized that voice anywhere, at any time. 

Obi-Wan wanted to yell back to Ahsoka, tell her that they were down here, but he hadn’t the energy for anything. He let himself drift off again until warm- too warm- arms lifted him up and away from Anakin. 

“You’re safe,” Ahsoka whispered again, but Obi-Wan couldn’t catch what Cody replied. He was too worried about Anakin, where was he, they couldn’t leave him- 

“Skywalker’s with Rex,” Cody spoke and Obi-Wan immediately relaxed. Then everything was taken care of. Without another concern Obi-Wan let himself drift off into sleep, not worrying about a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if anything doesn't make sense, I'm writing half asleep so I'm not two days behind lol
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
